Just Another Day In Paradise
by RebaForever15
Summary: A special request from a friend who wanted to star alongside Nikki Boston. Featuring old and new Characters, OC and a few friends of mine...the Fangirls. Enjoy my lovelies xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Time is standing still in my first Waterloo Rd Fic, old and new Characters will appear and my special group of friends, who I could never live without. I dedicate this story to the S&B Fangirls, who all make an appearance and a special dedication to Gabby who is the main star in this one. Enjoy my lovelies, ya know you mean the world to me xxx**

**Waterloo Road**

**Nikki/Gabby ( OC )**

**Chapter 1**

…

Gabriella walked up the brae to what would be her new School for the next few years, feeling more than a little nervous. It was never a pleasant experience moving to a new School, being the new Girl and having to make new friends but she just had to make the best of it. She came to a halt at the bottom of the steps that would take her inside and suddenly felt that sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. She was brought out of her daze when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, she turned and looked up to see a tall, dark-haired woman who looked to be in her late thirties smiling down at her.

"Hello, are you new?" She asked, in a soft voice.

"Just started today, my names Gabriella…Gabriella Dickerson. My friends call me Gabby."

"Well it's nice to meet you Gabby. I'm Miss Boston…Nikki, I'll be your English Teacher."

"Great, I erm…not really sure where I'm supposed to be right now?"

"Why don't you come with me huh, I'll take you to see our Head Teacher Miss Mason." She smiled.

Gabby nodded to the older woman as Nikki escorted her inside the building. She looked around her as she followed Nikki and spotted a small group of Girls by the lockers at the bottom of the stairs, they gave her a smile as she made her way up the stairs and into the Head Teacher's office.

"Gabby, why don't you wait here for a few moments and I'll go and let Miss Mason know that you're here, okay."

"Thank you Miss Boston."

…

Gabby took a seat on the sofa by the window and waited patiently. She watched as Nikki knocked a couple of times on the door before she heard the voice of who she assumed was Miss Mason telling her to come in. She watched Nikki disappear behind the door and sat back to wait to be summoned. Rachel Mason and her Deputy Head Eddie Lawson were going over timetables for year 6 when Nikki took a seat beside them on Rachel's sofa.

"Sorry for the wait Nikki, Eddie and I were just catching up after my time off."

"No it's fine, good holiday?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Believe it or not I actually missed this place…well some parts anyway." She smiled.

Nikki couldn't help but notice the glances she gave towards Eddie at that moment but chose to stay quiet.

"So Nikki, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh it's nothing serious, I just have a new student sitting outside for you. I found her outside, I think the kids a bit nervous."

"I don't blame her, a new School, new home. It can't be easy." Eddie added.

"Who's this Girl?" Rachel asked.

"She says her names Gabriella Dickerson."

"Oh yeah, I dealt with that over the phone." Eddie spoke up.

"You could have told me Eddie."

"Yeah sorry I forgot about it, I didn't think she was due here until next week actually…the 25th?"

"Today is the 25th Eddie, honestly…men." Rachel grinned.

"Shall I bring her in."

"Please do Nikki, thanks."

…

Gabby looked up when she heard the door to Rachel's office open and Nikki stepped out. She stood up as the older woman walked towards her, smiling.

"Miss Mason's ready to see you now Gabby."

"Is she nice or is she one of those old witch type Head Teachers?"

It took all Nikki had in her not to laugh at the young Girl's question.

"Don't worry Gabby, Miss Mason is one of the best Head Teacher's you're ever likely to meet…I promise. Come on, I'll take you through."

"Will you be there too?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right there and I'll take you down after to introduce you to your form class okay, come on."

Nikki placed her arm around Gabby's shoulder for a second time in the last 10 minutes and took her into Rachel's office. Rachel looked up when they entered and got up and extended her hand to Gabby.

"Hello Gabby, I'm Rachel Mason. I'm your Head Teacher." She smiled.

Nikki watched as Gabby stood there frozen, she gave the Girl a small nudge and Gabby took hold of Rachel's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miss." She replied, her voice full of nervousness.

"And this is Eddie Lawson, he'll be your Maths Teacher and he's also Deputy Head here aswell."

"Nice to meet you Gabby." He smiled.

She began to feel a little more relaxed now that she'd met them, Rachel wasn't quite what she'd expected. She'd assumed the Head Teacher would be some stuffy old guy or Spinster, so she was a nice surprise.

"Nikki, why don't you take Gabby down to meet her form class. There will be a small assembly in about half an hour to welcome the founder of our new School Lorraine Donnegan, so everyone's to stay in their form until then."

"No problem, right Gabby….let's go and meet you class."

She ushered Gabby out of the office and closed the door behind them. Rachel gasped when she suddenly felt strong arms coming around her waist.

"Eddie, not while we're at work."

"Oh come on Rach, there's nobody here."

"Someone might walk in."

"Then they walk in, who cares?"

"I do, I'm Head Teacher, you're my Deputy. It's inappropriate at work."

"Oh please, there's others around here who are more obvious that us."

"Oh yeah, who's that then?"

"I'll tell you later, I better get to my class…I'll see you later."

He drew her into a long passionate kiss before he left her office, leaving her wanting more.

…

As Gabby walked along the corridor with Nikki, the nervous feeling returned and she stopped walking. Nikki stopped walked when she couldn't hear Gabby's footsteps behind her, she tuned around and saw the worried look on the young Girls face. She walked back over to her and placed her hand on her arm.

"What's wrong Gabby?"

"What if they don't like me Miss?"

Nikki knelt in front of her and smiled softly at her.

"Look Gabby, I know it sucks being the new Kid in School and I know it's scary but everyone here, well most of the students here are really nice, I promise. In fact there's a group of Girls in your form class I'm sure you'll get on very well with. Why don't we head in and I'll introduce you to them."

Gabby gave a small nod and took firm hold of Nikki's hand before they entered the classroom. Everyone stopped talking as soon as they walked in and Gabby was sure she'd throw up there and then.

"Hey look everyone, Miss Boston's got a little pet already." Maxine yelled out.

"Leave her alone Maxine." Lizzie spoke up.

"Shut it Lizzie, what are you gonna do about it?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Come on then."

"That's enough of that Max."

Gabby hid behind Nikki as Steph Haydock approached them.

"Who's this then?"

"Steph, this is Gabriella Dickerson, she just started today."

"Hiya Gabriella, I'm Miss Haydock."

"Hi Miss."

"Come on Gabby, I'll introduce you to the other Girls."

She followed Nikki up to the back of the class, getting a death stare from Maxine as she went.

"Morning Girls." Nikki smiled.

"Morning Miss." They said in union.

"Okay Girls, this is Gabby….make her welcome."

"Sure Miss, don't worry…we'll look after her."

"Thanks Amy, right I'll leave you to it."

"You're going." Gabby asked, looking scared.

"Hey, you'll be okay. You're safe with them, trust me. I'll see you later." She smiled.

Gabby watched as Nikki left the room, Miss Haydock returned to her seat and Maxine went back to chatting to her friend she was sitting with. She turned back to see all the Girls staring at her, but in a way that didn't scare her this time. She took a seat beside them and prayed she'd get through the day.

…

To Be Continued

...

**How did I do? I really hope for a first Chapter that it was okay and if you want me to continue then let me know xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews already, really appreciate it and Gabs…very happy that you love it xx**

**Chapter 2**

...

Gabby sat quietly at first afraid to say anything or even how to begin a conversation with these girls. Amy moved her chair to sit beside her and offered the young Girl a smile.

"So Gabby, how long have you been in Glasgow?"

"Not long, Dad's just been transferred down here."

"Where did you live before?"

Gabby turned to her side to see a brunette coming to sit beside her, making Gabby nervous.

"That's Megan and that's Melissa over there beside Lizzie."

"Hi, nice to meet you all."

They all looked up when the classroom door opened and 2 other Girls walked in and over to them.

"Hey guys." They smiled as they took a seat.

"Sophie, Sarah…this is Gabby, she's new."

"Hi Gabby, nice to meet you."

"You're all so nice."

"We're not all like Maxine." Lizzie smiled.

"I heard that." Maxine yelled, turning to glare at them.

"Alright you lot, don't start. We'll be leaving to head down to assembly in about 10 minutes so be ready." Steph called out.

…

Lorraine Donnegan pulled up outside Waterloo Road in her red convertible, she stepped out and took in the view of the School she had just spend millions investing in. She smiled as she walked into the building and headed up the stairs to Rachel's office. She entered the outer office to see Rachel's assisstant looking more than a little comfortable with the one of the other teachers, Lorraine assumed.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked, getting straight to it.

The young man and woman quickly jumped apart, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, can we help you."

"Yeah, I'm Lorraine Donnegan. I have an appointment with Miss Mason."

"Oh right, I'll just go and get her for you."

Rachel looked up when her assistant Em popped her head around her door.

"Sorry to interrupt Rachel but Lorraine Donnegan's outside for you." She smiled.

"Oh right, brilliant. Send her in." Rachel smiled.

Em went back outside and escorted Lorraine into the office before closing the door. Chris came up behind her and kissed her neck, causing her to jump.

"Chris no." She groaned.

"Hey come on, she can't do anything."

"I know but that was so embarrassing, that Donnegan Woman's lke the big Boss of this place now and the first thing she sees is two staff members making out." She sulked, turning around in his arms.

"We're intitled to a social life you know."

"Yeah I know, it's just…."

"Look, will you stop worrying and get over it."

"You get over it, shouldn't you be getting to class or something." She said, anger clear in her voice.

"What's up with you now?"

"I just don't like being told to get over it."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then."

She watched as he marched out the room in a mood, slamming the door being him.

…

Steph escorted her class down to the assembly hall along with the others and got everyone seated in preparation for Lorraine Donnegan's visit. Gabby took a seat beside the other Girls, feeling so much more relaxed now.

"So Gabby, where did you live before you came here?" Melissa asked.

"I lived in Portsmouth." She smiled.

"Did you mind moving down here?" Amy asked.

"I guess not, I miss my old friends but we Skype and I can always go back and visit them during the holidays."

"It's not so bad here you know, not everyone's like Maxine…I promise." Lizzie smiled.

"That's good to know, so….what do you guys like to do then."

"Oh, you might think we're weird if we tell you." Amy joked.

"Nah, go on…what?"

"Shall we tell her Girls." Amy asked.

They all nodded in agreement with Amy and decided that Gabby should know their little hobbies.

"Okay, we are the official Scott & Bailey Fangirls." Amy laughed.

"You're kidding." Gabby gaped.

"I told you she'd think it's weird."

"Are you kidding me, I loooove Scott & Bailey."

"Seriously." Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I have the dvd's, I tweet about them, I even have their autographs."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. You see, I knew you'd fit in to our little group." Amy smiled.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT QUIET." Steph yelled out to the entire hall.

…

Everyone quieted down when Rachel walked into the hall with Lorraine. The came down the narrow isle, all the pupils and teachers watching the classy looking woman walk by. Nikki looked up from her place at the front and locked eyes with Lorraine as she made her way up to the podium with Rachel, Lorraine gave the woman a small smile, which Nikki reciprocated.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please…..as you all know Miss Donnegan will be joining us as of today. She's who you have to thank for your brand new School. So, I'm going to let Miss Donnegan take over and introduce herself…Lorraine." Rachel smiled.

Lorraine stepped in front of the microphone and watched as the entire student body watched her, waiting for her to speak. She hadn't felt this nervous, since she had to give a talk on American History when she was in School.

"Good morning everyone, well it's a pleasure to be part of such a great School and I hope we can all get on and embrace new ideas. I have big plans for this School and I plan to see things through, with your help of course. I know not everyone will agree with some of my new ideas but my door is always open, so don't hesitate to come to me and we can try to work through any problems. Thank you Miss Mason." She smiled, as she stepped back.

"Alright, well thank you Miss Donnegan and a very warm welcome to Waterloo Road."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Once the assembly was over, Gabby and the other Girls all went to their assigned classes. Gabby was pleased to see Sophie and Megan were in her maths class and quickly sat down at the table in front of them. The young Girl sitting beside Gabby looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Emma…are you knew?"

"Erm yeah, Gabby."

"Cool."

"Hey Gabby, Emma's part of our little fangirl group." Megan said.

"What did you tell her about that for, she'll think we're right saddos." Emma said, turning to the other Girls.

"No, it's fine Emma…she likes the show too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gabby smiled.

"Who's your favorite?"

"Suranne."

"Cool."

"Alright you lot, enough chit-chat. Open your text books at page 35 and work out the problems, you have half an hour..get to it." Tom said.

Gabby looked up from her book to see Tom chatting to a younger woman, she could see by their interactions that they knew each other pretty well.

"Emma…who's that with Mr Clarkson?"

"Oh that's Gemma, she's his teaching assisstant…she's been here about 6 months. We think she and Mr Clarkson are seeing each other, I mean look at them…they can't keep their hands off each other.

…

Rachel was on the phone when Eddie walked into her office with a coffee for her, he placed it on her desk and walked around to stand behind her…leaning down and placing a small kiss to the side of her neck. She let out a small giggle as she placed the phone down.

"Eddie, are you trying to get us found out."

"Oh to hell with everyone, why can't we just tell people huh." He asked.

She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Because I can't stand the idea of people gossiping about us."

"I hate to tell you this Rach but they already are, they're not idiots."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

"We've already moved in together."

"Fine, no more hiding."

"Really." He smiled.

"Yes really, now leave me alone. I have work to do."

"See you at lunchtime." He replied, kissing her before he left.

Em looked up from her desk as Eddie closed the door behind him.

"Off already Mr Lawson." She grinned.

"Yeah, she's had enough of me already."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Catch you later Em."

…

Nikki was in the library when Lorraine poked her head in the door, causing Nikki to jump.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright. Are you lost?"

"Actually I was looking for someone to help me."

"Well I can if you like, what do you need?"

"I have some stuff in the car I need to bring in."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked along the corridor, each step in time with one another. Nikki couldn't take her eyes of Lorraine, something about this woman made her feel so nervous. They got to Lorraine's convertible and she pressed the key in her hand and the boot of the car opened. When they reached the car, Nikki was surprised to see more than twenty or so laptops.

"Jesus Lorraine, where did you get all these?"

"I bought them…for the school."

"You paid for these out of your own pocket?"

"Call it my gift to the School." She smiled.

"You've done so much already."

They each took a pile of laptops and took them inside and placed them in the new IT room.

"Now I figured we could put half in here and half in the library…you know, I figured the kids who can't afford laptops could use the ones in the library." She smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For having faith in what we do here and trusting us not to screw it up."

"Well, you're welcome…I'll just go and get the rest of the laptops."

Nikki watched the younger woman walk away, unsure of the feelings that were beginning to form.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**To all who are reading this, I am so very sorry for not updating in so long. I know most of you know know why and I thank you for getting me through some tough decisions. I love you all and enjoy your new Chapter my lovelies xx**

**Chapter 4**

…

Lunch time came around quickly and Gabby was happy to have found a group that were so much like her than she could have ever imagined. She adored her friends back home but they didn't share her interest for Scott and Bailey, to them it was just a show but to Gabby and the Girls she was now sitting next to at the lunch table, it was so much more. It was about appreciating four wonderful Actresses and what a joy it was to watch them at work, learning a lot about the Police and how hard Police Officers worked and the things they sacrifice they made to their own lives on a daily basis.

"Gabby, you with us?" Amy asked.

"Huh, oh sorry…I was miles away."

"Mel was just saying we should have a DVD night at her house at the weekend, what do you think?"

"That sounds like fun, I'll have to ask my Mum though."

"Great."

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Lizzie smiled.

"What's that then Liz?"

"Amy and I were talking the other day about doing a little excursion."

"An excursion…where too?" Sarah asked.

"Manchester." She grinned.

"Oh my god, that is such a great idea. We could see all the locations, oh my god…we could see the station…oh maybe we'll meet them…maybe…"

"Sophie, you're getting hyper again." Lizzie stated.

"Oh sorry, I can get a bit carried away…you shouldn't get me all excited."

"While it sounds like a lovely idea, aren't we forgetting something?" Sarah stated.

"What's that?" Gabby asked.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm pretty sure my Parents won't let me go to Manchester alone."

"Oh yeah, my Parents wouldn't have that either." Megan frowned.

"Mine either." Katherine groaned.

"Do you think they'd let us if we asked a Teacher to accompany us?" Gabby asked.

"A Teacher, what Teacher would even agree to give up their free weekend away from us lot to accompany us to Glasgow just so that we can Fangirl…that would never happen?" Emma stated.

"There might be one who'd agree."

"Like who?" Lizzie asked.

"I was thinking about Miss Boston."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. If anyone would agree… it would be her." Amy said.

"So shall I ask her, we're better to make sure she's up for it before we go home and ask our parents?"

"Let's do it."

…

Em was heading down to the staff-room when she heard Chris call out to her. She turned around to see him heading towards her, carrying a large bunch of Roses.

"What is it Chris, I was just going to get my lunch."

"I wanted to give you these." He smiled, handing her the flowers.

"Is this your way of saying sorry for behaving like a prat."

"Well…yeah. Look, I'm sorry okay. You were right, there's a time and place."

"Yes, there is."

"So…am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

He moved in and pulled her towards him and placed a small kiss to her lips.

"I love you, you know that right."

"I love you too, you wanna come and get some lunch with me?"

"Sure, why not."

…

Gemma was walking past Tom's classroom to see him going over some marking. She walked in and came to sit on the edge of the desk and handed him a sandwich.

"Thought you could use this." She smiled.

"Thanks love, there's no way I'm getting out of here any time soon."

"So, what do you fancy doing tonight?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, how about we go out…catch a movie and maybe grab some food afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, well I'll leave you too it. See you later."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before leaving him to get on with the work.

…

Nikki poured herself a coffee just as Lorraine walked in. She was so busy watching Lorraine that she missed the cup and ended up spilling hot water on her hand.

"Jesus Christ." She yelled out.

Lorraine turned around and was on her feet in seconds and at Nikki's side to see what was wrong.

"You okay?"

"No, I just burned myself."

"Oh here let me."

She took a gentle hold of Nikki's hand and guided her over too the sink and placed Nikki's hand under the cold water.

"Just keep it under the water for about 5-10 minutes."

"Were you a Nurse in a previous life?"

"God no, I wouldn't wish my bed side manner on anyone." She joked.

"I don't know, you seem to be doing an okay job with me."

Lorraine looked up and locked eyes with Nikki and smiled at her. Lorraine got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach she hadn't felt for a very long time. Nikki was such a beautiful woman and the things she made Lorraine feel were unclear to her.

"Erm, you can take you hand away now. I'll go and get you some cream for your hand."

"Thanks Lorraine."

…

Rachel looked up from her desk when Eddie came waltzing in with a big smile on his face.

"Right, come on you?" He said.

"Why, where are we going?"

"I am taking our Head Teacher out to lunch."

"Oh Eddie I can't, I've so much paperwork to catch up on."

"Paperwork can wait."

"Eddie I…"

He walked around her desk and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"An hour will not kill you and if you're still behind when we finish then we can take it home and I'll help you finish up."

"Food does sound good right about now."

"Then it's settled."

"Alright, lunch it is."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I realize I mentioned Glasgow as the Girls little excursion instead of Manchester so sorry for the mistake xx**

…...

**Chapter 5**

…

Nikki was sitting on the couch in the staff room, when Lorraine appeared with some cream for her hand. She took a seat on the table opposite Nikki and poured a sufficient amount of cream into the palm of her hand before applying it onto Nikki's burn. The moment the cream touched her skin, she began to feel the comforting coolness. She looked up to see Lorraine concentrating on the task at hand. Lorraine's soft fingers gently circling the burn, suddenly making Nikki feel ten times better, in more ways than one. Lorraine suddenly looked up to see Nikki watching her intently and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Hurting me…no. It feels really good, thanks."

"Like I said, I'm not the greatest first aider in the world."

"I don't know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job to me."

…

The Girls were walking back from the canteen and saw Nikki in the staff room with Lorraine.

"Oh look, there's Miss Boston and Ms Donagan, should we ask her now?" Sophie asked.

"We haven't even asked our parents yet Soph." Lizzie smiled.

"I know that but if they knew a Teacher was willing to come with us, it might make their decision easier…yes?"

"She has a point I guess." Amy said.

"So who's gonna ask her." Katherine asked.

"Gabby." Megan smiled.

"Huh, why me?"

"Well she likes you, plus you're new so she might take pity on you."

"Oh thanks a lot Megan."

"Why don't we all be adult about this and all go in, I mean it's just the two of them."

"Adult, seriously?" Amy laughed.

"What?"

"Did you even hear how that sounded, we're to act like adults so that we can ask a Teacher if she can take us to Manchester so that we can fan girl over a Police show. Tell me I'm not the only one who finds that analysis funny?"

"I guess it does sound kind of funny. Look, let's just go in there and get this over with okay….come on." Lizzie ordered.

The minute the door opened to the staff room, both Nikki and Lorraine pulled their hands away from one another quickly.

"Girls….is there a problem?" Nikki asked.

"Not exactly Miss, we were sort of wondering if you'd maybe do us a favour." Gabby asked.

"Oh, what kind of favour?"

"Well, we all want to go to Manchester at the weekend but there's no way our parents would allow us to go alone, so we were sort of wondering if perhaps maybe…?"

"What?"

Gabby turned to look around at the other Girls all watching her to see how she'd continue.

"I think what Gabby is asking you Miss Boston, is if you'd considering escorting them to Manchester…I think." Lorraine said.

"You want me to take you to Manchester…all of you?"

"Yes Miss, if you didn't mind."

"You know what Miss, it was a stupid idea…..just forget we asked yeah." Lizzie said, getting ready to leave.

"No hang on Girls, I didn't say no. What's your reason?"

"Huh…."

"Why do you suddenly want to all go to Manchester, I assume you have a valid reason?"

"Promise you won't laugh at us?" Gabby asked.

"What….no of course not. You can tell me, go on."

"Okay, well the thing is…we, all of us. Well it turns out that after talking and getting to know each other better this morning, well it turns out that we all share a certain interest."

"An interest…?"

"Or a hobbie, I guess that's what you could call it. Sarah smiled.

"Girls, why don't you just come out with it and tell me why you want to go."

"Scott and Bailey." Gabby said quickly.

"Sorry…?"

"We all love Scott and Bailey."

"What's Scott and Bailey?" Lorraine asked.

"It's a Detective show on tv about 3 female Police Officers." Nikki smiled.

"Oh right."

"I'm still not following Girls."

"In a nutshell Miss, we want to go to Manchester to see all the locations for Scott and Bailey, the shops the Actors use, the police station. We want to go fangirling." Amy said.

"Hang on a minute, you're telling us that you want to spend a day fangirling….about a tv show….are you serious." Lorraine said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Lorraine please."

"Well sorry Nikki but they can't be serious."

"You know what, it's fine…forget we said anything. Sorry to bother you Miss." Amy sighed.

…

Nikki watched the Girls quickly walk away before she turned back to Lorraine who was now laughing.

"I can't believe they were being serious about all that." She joked.

"It's not funny Lorraine, the kids in this School need support and understanding, not to be laughed at and made a joke off."

"Well yeah I know but fangirling?"

"It's clearly something they all like and have in common and it's clearly helped Gabby settle in a bit better which can't be a bad thing, so if they need someone to go with them then yeah, I'll go."

Lorraine watched as Nikki stormed out of the room to follow the Girls and she gave a small sigh and followed her. The Girls were heading outside when they heard Nikki calling them.

"Girls, wait up."

They turned to see Nikki approaching them, quickly followed by Lorraine.

"Miss, we're sorry. We didn't mean to cause any hassle." Gabby said.

"You didn't Gabby, any of you. You'll have to forgive Miss Donagan here, she's new to the teaching stuff. Now look, if you want someone to go to Manchester with you then okay….I'll chaperone you." She smiled.

"Oh my god Miss, are you serious." Sophie squealed.

"Yes Sophie, I'm serious. You'll have to clear it with your parent and I'll need to get you to take home some permission slips for them to sign."

"Oh Miss you're the best."

"Before you all run off." Lorraine spoke up.

"Yes Miss." Gabby asked.

"Well I don't think it would be fair to let Miss Boston handle you all on her own, so if you have no issues, I'll go as another chaperone and I'll hire a bus for you all okay." She smiled.

"Oh Miss really. This is brilliant." Amy smiled.

"Come back to my class at the end of the day and I'll give you some permission slips to take home okay?" Nikki said.

"Thanks Miss, both of you. You're the best." Lizzie beamed.

…

They stood and watched as the Girls rushed outside before Nikki turned back to Lorraine.

"Well that was a quick change of heart from you."

"Yeah well, maybe you were right. I have a lot to learn about this School and the kids. Maybe I should start with this small group first yeah."

"You really don't mind giving up your weekend."

"Nah, of course not and anyway….it gives you and I a chance to get to know each other better…doesn't it."

Nikki smiled as she watched Lorraine walking away, suddenly feeling that warm feeling returning to her stomach for a second time that day.

…

To Be Continued….

…

**I am actually really loving writing this story so much. Thank you Gabby for giving me the idea xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

The Girls couldn't contain their excitement throughout the remainder of the day, all to hyped up at the possibility of going to Manchester. Amy looked sideways at Sophie and Gabby who had stupid smiles on their faces as they listened to Mr Budgeon going over the latest book they had been reading.

"Mel, look at those two." She smiled, nudging Melissa's side.

Melissa looked over to see Gabby and Sophie, clearly in a world of their own, both caught up in their excitement. Melissa let out a small giggle causing Mr Budgeon to look up.

"Something you find amusing Melissa?"

"Huh…oh no…sorry Sir."

"Get back to the book…now."

"Yes Mr Budgeon." She said quickly as she lowered her head.

"Sorry Mel." Amy whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

…

Em was just finishing up at her desk for the evening when she looked up to see Chris watching her from the doorway.

"Hey." He smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, you nearly finished?"

"I am finished….I'm all yours."

He walked further into the office and brought Em into his arms and kissed her.

"Mmmm, just what I needed."

"How about we go out for some dinner before heading home?" He asked.

"I like that idea…lets go."

She grabbed the flowers that Chris has given her earlier in the day before taking hold of his hand and leaving for the evening.

…

Eddie looked over at Rachel as they sat on her sofa in her office finishing off the reports she never got completed over lunch to see her eyes closing every now and again.

"Rach, I think it's time we headed home." He spoke softly.

"Just a few more."

"No, you're exhausted."

"Yeah you're right, I don't feel that great actually."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, moving over to put his arm around her.

"Oh I'm alright really, just a bit queasy."

"Well it can't be lunch, I feel alright."

"I'm probably just tired."

"Well come on then, I think I should get you home."

"What would I do without you."

"Come on."

He got up and extended his hand for Rachel which she accepted without fuss as they headed home.

…

Nikki was just finishing printing off the permission slips for the Girls when Lorraine walked in, her handbag and briefcase in hand.

"Shouldn't you be heading home."

"Oh hi Lorraine, I was just finishing getting the permission slips ready for the Girls."

"I think it's great you agreed to take them."

"Well you too…you are still coming yeah."

"Try and stop me, I admit I still don't get this whole fangirling thing but, if they're happy then why not and anyway, as I said earlier…it will give you and I a chance to get to know each other better."

"Really." Nikki smiled.

"I like to know the people I'm working with Nikki." She grinned.

Nikki was about to respond when the sudden noise from the corridor forced her to look up to see the Girls making their way into her class.

"Hey Miss." Gabby smiled.

"Okay you lot, here are your permission slips. Now I don't want any forged signatures okay, I know you all want to go but if your parents don't agree to this then I don't want any arguments…fair enough."

"Yes Miss, I've actually been thinking a bit about it and I think we should all agree that if one or more of us can't go then I don't think any of us should….it wouldn't be fair to the other Girls." Lizzie said.

All the Girls looked over at Lizzie and thought about what she was saying for a few moments before they all agreed.

"That's very grown up of you Lizzie." Lorraine smiled.

"Thanks Miss."

"Alright Girls, you should all be getting home now. Your Parents will be wondering where you are…off you go." Nikki said.

"Okay Miss and thanks again for this, both of you." Amy smiled as they made their way out.

…

Lorraine turned back to Nikki and couldn't keep the smile that spread across her face, Nikki watched her and began to wonder why she was looking at her strangely.

"What….do I have something on my face?" Nikki asked.

"Sorry, no I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"What then?"

"I just think you're doing a really great thing for these kids, it's no wonder they like you so much…it's not hard to do."

"Nikki began to feel a little embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable at how nice Lorraine was being.

"I'm embarrassing you, aren't I?"

"A little." She laughed.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I never know when to shut up."

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood to go home just yet. You fancy coming to the pub for a drink."

"Oh, I eh…."

"I'm sorry, you have plans. I shouldn't have asked."

Nikki was getting ready to walk away when Lorraine grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I didn't say that did I, look…I'm expecting a phone call at home in an hour and I really can't miss it."

"It's fine really, you don't need to explain. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, if you like…you could always come back to my place. I have plenty of wine there and beer if you'd prefer."

"Yeah, you sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded would I. We'll go in my car."

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

All the Girls had rushed home with their permission slips and begged their Parents to let them go to Manchester. All Parents signed but Gabby was having issues.

"Mum please can't I go."

"Gabriella, you've only been at the School one day, I don't know the other Girls, I haven't met this Miss Boston…how do I know she can be trusted?"

"She's a Teacher, of course she can be trusted, she's amazing."

"Wow, she's amazing is she. So you like Miss Boston huh?"

"She's the first Teacher I met and helped me settle in, she introduced me to the other Girls and Mum they're brilliant and they love Scott and Bailey just as much as I do. It was really hard moving here but I did it for you guys and I've found people just like me."

"I have to meet this Miss Boston before I even think about signing this permission slip alright. I'll drive you to School tomorrow and I'll talk to her…deal."

"Okay."

"Don't look so down, I haven't said no, have I?"

"I guess."

"Go to your room and do your homework okay, dinner in an hour."

…

Em and Chris were sitting in an Italian restaurant in the high street, they'd ordered some red wine and Em had ordered some Ravioli, while Chris ordered the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well this is nice, we could have just ordered a takeaway you know." She smiled.

"No way, this is my way of an apology for earlier, I acted like a jerk."

"Yeah you did but luckily for you, I'm an easy going person."

"Yes you are, so listen I've been thinking about some stuff."

"Oh careful."

"Haha, seriously though. Why don't we move in together?"

"Huh."

"Well I spend pretty much all my time at yours anyway, I mean it makes sense…doesn't it?"

"So, you'd move in to my place?"

"Or we could find a place that's ours. Some place we found together, if you wanted."

"You're sure about this, I mean it's a big decision."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Okay then, lets do it."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

…

Rachel came in the door behind Eddie as he dumped the shopping bag on the floor as he helped Rachel remove her jacket.

"Right you, get up those stairs and I'll run you a bath okay?"

"Eddie, I'm fine really."

"You look like hell Rach."

"You really know how to make a woman feel good, don't you."

"I'm sorry Rach but I'm worried about you. You've been working too hard and clearly it's beginning to show."

"It's just a bug."

"Mmm, well if you're not any better by tomorrow then I'm calling a Doctor."

"I'll be fine, trust me. Now, are you going to run that bath or what."

"Your wish is my command." He said, kissing her as he walked upstairs.

…

Gemma stood by Tom's car waiting patiently for him when she saw Steph Haydock heading to her car with Maxine.

"He's just coming Gem, shouldn't be long."

"Aww thanks Steph."

"So are you and Clarkson on together then?" Maxine asked.

"Shut it Max, leave the poor Girl alone."

"I was only askin', geez."

Gemma looked up to see Tom heading towards her. As he approachedhe pulled her into him and kissed her gently, causing a wolf whistle from Maxine. He looked up to see Steph pulling out.

"Have a good night guys." She smiled, as she drove off.

"Of all the people to see us together, it had to be Steph Haydock." She joked.

"Yeah, it'll be around School tomorrow. I guarantee it."

"You know what, I'm not in the mood to cook tonight, how about we get some fish and chips on the way home."

"Sounds like a plan."

…

Nikki had followed behind Lorraine as they reached her home. Nikki's jaw dropped when they pulled into the driveway and she realised the woman lived in a mansion.

"Bloody hell, she's really loaded." Nikki said to herself.

She pulled on the handbrake and got out of the car and approached Lorraine as she waited at her front door.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's….big."

"Yeah, I like it, come on in."

Nikki followed her through the door and followed her as she showed Nikki all the rooms to the house. The more she saw, the more in awe she was. She began to wonder what in the hell she was doing here, there was no way Lorraine would go for someone like herself, she wasn't rich, she didn't live in some big fancy house, she didn't wear designer clothes. Lorraine looked towards her and saw that Nikki was lost in some kind of daze. She walked over and placed a hand on Nikki's arm.

"Nikki…you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm good."

"You sure."

"Absolutely."

"Come on through, I'll get us a drink."

Nikki followed her through to her sitting room, the room was painted in a soft magnolia and she had black leather couches on either side of her coffee table. She watched as Lorraine went over and poured them both a glass of white wine and handed it to her.

"Cheers." Lorraine smiled.

"Cheers."

"Sit down."

Nikki sat as Lorraine came and sat down beside her, their legs touching slightly.

"So, do you think the Girls parents will let them go on this trip or what?" Lorraine asked.

"I hope so, they all seem so excited about it all."

"It was really sweet of you to agree to take them."

"Well you too, at least I'll have some company on the trip."

"Have you been a Teacher long at Waterloo Road."

"3 years, it's a great place and I can't see myself doing any other job. I love those kids."

"It shows, I don't seem to have that maternal instinct like you."

"Oh I don't know, the Girls seem to like you."

"You think."

"Yeah I do."

"Do you like me Nikki?"

"Sorry."

"You heard me."

"You seen like a nice woman."

"I have my moments Nikki."

Nikki looked up and saw Lorraine eyeing her very closely. Before Nikki could register what was happening, Lorraine pulled her into her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Nikki pulled back and saw Lorraine smiling at her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I wanted too, we have something Nikki, I thought it the minute I met you. We have a connection."

Lorraine put her glass down and moved closer to Nikki before she kissed her cheek.

"Don't go home tonight Nikki, stay with me."

"What, Lorraine I don't…."

"Stay…please."

She looked into her eyes and saw the pleading look she was giving Nikki. All Nikki could do was nod her head as Lorraine took hold of her hand, leaving her in no doubts as to what was about to happen.

…

To Be Continued….


End file.
